


Melukis Bayangan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku masih merindukanmu, Kekasihku.





	Melukis Bayangan

_Apa yang kubisa saat ini, Kasih?_

_Selain menghapus dirimu dari kanvasku_

_Menggantinya dengan lembar yang kosong_

_Atau menggambar gelap yang tak dapat terurai_

_Menjadi warna-warni indah mejikuhibiniu_

_Kini yang kulakukan hanya menggerus pena_

_Terus mengulitinya hingga ia hilang dari bentuknya_

_Karena menantimu yang tidak lagi datang_

_Cat di wadah-wadah itu juga mulai mengering_

_Terbius oleh udara yang bernama hampa_

_Air di botol-botol menjadi keruh_

_Terlarut dalam kesetiaan untuk napas dahaga_

_Kucoba menulis sketsa-sketsa dirimu_

_Tetapi kau tidak memperbolehkannya_

_Jadi, untuk apa kugenggam ini duka?_

_Bila membawaku kepada kepahitan_

_Jadi, untuk apa masih kutahan ini lara?_

_Bila mengumbar pada kepedihan_

_Namun, bolehlah jika kuas ini menari_

_Di atas jejak bayangmu yang hitam_

_Berusaha menemaniku yang kini sendiri_

_Menunggu angin-angin lewat di belakang dada_

_Duduk di tepi bulan yang tiada, betapa mengerikan_

_Tanpa sandaran hidup, tanpa pijakan yang tak redup_

_Batinku mengais-ngais perasaan yang telah hilang_

_Tetapi tidak dapat dan tidak mungkin kutemukan_

_Di mana ia berada sekarang_

_Dan ke mana lagi kakiku ini harus melangkah?_

_Tangisku meledak menyadari kenyataan_

_Tak dapat kuhindari, sebuah penyesalan_

_Lebih pahit dari obat luka penyembuh sakit_

_Sekarang, obat itu menjadi racun rindu_

_Kian mengusik kedamaian dalam kalbu_

_Biarkan untuk saat ini kumenjamah takut_

_Takut akan bayanganmu yang semakin terpisah dan menjauh dariku_

_Meski aku sendiri yang memahatnya dengan sendu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 25 Februari 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
